


It's In Your Blood

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: (set during Maudes childhood after escaping Bergen town)King Peppy tells Maude the truth in order to hide a bigger lie.This ficlet explains why Maude doesn't sing or play instruments until after the events of Trolls World Tour.
Series: Trollsona [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 3





	It's In Your Blood

"Mordred! What are you doing?" The teacher shouted, leaping from her seat, looking over at King Peppy, eyes wide and panicked like his own while he stared in near horror at the little grey trolll.

"Singing!" She proclaimed, proud and exuberant, both fists in the air, black hair poofing up excitedly while the other Trollings laughed. She giggled loudly, not realising the trouble she was in until one of King Peppy's hands landed on her hand, resting on her fluffy black hair. She looked up with a bright grin across her flushed grey cheeks, only to slowly frown, looking around slowly as the class quieted. "Am... Am I in trouble?" She asked, suddenly timid.

"Come take a walk with me" he said, stern but gentle, hand moving from her hair to cross his arms over his broad chest while she curled in on herself reflexively, following after his slow walk in a quick scurry, short legs struggling to keep up. 

"I'm going to tell you a secret, so you can't tell anyone else" he said, arms dropping from his chest to hang by his side only to cross them again when the small trolling tried to hold his hand for the walk back to his large pod. "I'm going to tell you why you're not allowed to sing or play instruments until you have colour" he said, trying to keep his voice gentle, to remove the gruff undertones while the small troll climbed over the hearth of his front door, door closing behind them.

He pointed her to a chair and the little troll ran for it, leaping up to clamber onto the soft cushion. She sat, bouncing on her bumb a few times with a giggle. "Is it a fun secret? Am I meant to surprise someone?" The little grey trolling asked excitedly, her larger than average eyes wide and bright despite how dark a grey they were.

"do you know the story of the dark troll?" He asked, ignoring her questions while he pulled down the cookie jar, setting it in the little table before them before sitting himself. 

"The dark troll? I know that story!" The little troll admitted, head tilted to the side confusedly. He motioned for her to continue, waving his hand in a "go on" gesture and she took a deep breath. 

"A while ago a troll lost his wife and egg to the bergens on trollstice, and he turned grey, losing all his colours and music and when the next trollstice came he bolunteered to go, and lined up with some other trolls on the bottom of troll tree and waited, but when he saw the chef he got really really angry and started singing, but his colours didn't come back instead his voice was a scream and a growl and his skin got covered in black marks and he was scary, voice so loud it knocked over the chef and other big mean burgers until someone stepped on him making him go squish"

She pulled her hair around herself, shivering for a moment while she looked down at her grey skin. "They killed and eated lots of trolls that year to punish us for letting him sing" she whispered, voice shaking a little. "Am I like him? Is that why I'm not allowed to sing? Because I hatched grey?" She asked, suddenly panicking, holding her grey hands up to the light and out to king Peppy, begging him to tell her otherwise.

"You're his grandaughter" the king admitted, putting down the cookie he was about to eat while she gasped in fear, falling off her chair in her haste to get up. "And when you tried to sing today you were shouting and screaming instead, so I need you to promise that you won't join in with music so you can't hurt anyone" he said, moving closer, pulling her back to her feet, patting her on the head. 

"I promise" the child whimpered, leaping forward to bury her face in his legs, hugging him tight with a terrified little sob. She never saw the relief on his face, knowing he had put off needing to explain the secret of other trolls for hopefully a very long time. 


End file.
